Within Your Shadow
by Living Soul Desire
Summary: A story of an eight-year old child (Trunks) explaining his relationship with his father (Vejita) and how he views the man up until the point of his death to Buu. You never know what you have until it's gone, but then sometimes it's to late to tell.


Within Your Shadow  
  
For as long as I could remember, I stood in your shadow. For as long as I could remember-I strove for the light within your eyes.  
  
You made your life in strength, forever pushing yourself beyond the limit. While I-the shadow in your life, stood from the sidelines, watching you in silent awe-in silent adoration. I'd never tell you how much I looked up to you-I didn't think you'd care. You'd probably see it as a weakness, a weakness I'd hope you'd never see. If anything, I wanted to be strong in your eyes, to follow in your very footsteps. Though with each step I took to show you I could, you pushed me away claiming me as another's brat.  
  
Don't get me wrong; I don't mind being called brat…I guess in some way, it's like you calling me son. I guess in some way you do acknowledge me-strictly through training of course, I wouldn't expect more.  
  
If there was anything I learned from you, it was never to give up. You always pushed me harder, always expecting more. You mocked me, you despised me, but never had you given up on me. I don't know if you intended this or not, but in the end I am thankful.  
  
You told me I was Saiya-Jin, you told me to where it with pride. When you tell me I am a disgrace, I silently disagree…I do carry it with pride, whether you know it or not. Personally I wonder how you can remain so emotionless. I can't say you are heartless because I know that somewhere you have a heart-beating as is mine. It was you yourself who said emotions were a dangerous game-an addictive weakness unwanted.  
  
Never once did you hold me when I was a baby. It doesn't really matter, I remember those nights you silently watched over me. I gazed at you for acceptance and you retaliated with a grudging coldness. Some things never change.  
  
I idolized you, perfection within my eyes. You held no flaws, no weakness foreseen. There was nothing you couldn't do, a challenge you couldn't overtake. I often ended up boasting to Goten that you were in fact the perfect warrior, more so than his own family.  
  
Okaasan told me the truth behind the eyes. Out of pride for you, she told me what I was…. but more importantly who you were.  
  
"Before you were born Trunks, your Otousan lived a very different life. Instead of being here, he lived somewhere else. In fact, he lived in many different places…but it never changed whom he held himself too. Long before I knew your Otousan he thrived on a planet and was respected by many. He held the lives of civilizations in his hands, the royal Saiya-Jin blood surging through his veins. Your Otousan was a prince…as much as a prince as you are to him…."  
  
The title of a prince means little to me. I do not dwell on your past, for you've changed so much since then. Forever are you to be my Otousan, more of a title than anything else I could possibly give. My honor for you, my pain for you…my world for you.  
  
Though I remembered the time you drew me to your arms. The one time I learn the heart within the figure. It was right before you left me-when you left me for good. I could feel your heart beating-steadily and strong, just as you appeared to the outside world. In that brief moment I knew you were no different than I…if you could be strong, than so could I. For that moment I finally reached my life goal…I finally found myself in the light within your eyes. I'd finally proven myself to you as a worthy son. Never would I change that moment, nor would I ask for another…it held a meaning I wish not to lose, everything you saw in me, you told me with an opened heart. But as quickly as I saw the light, it quickly faded into utter darkness…  
  
I hear Okaasan crying every night, the pain of her loss reflected my own. Life often is not fair, the dearest things often snatched before your eyes. To the world you were heartless, as heartless as the world had been to you. But to us you would forever be Prince Vejita of Vejitasei, the greatest man we ever knew.  
  
The shadow is not as dark as it was before. A softly dim light occupies the absoluteness of its realm. I cling to it as my last shed of faith, my world shattered, but not forgotten. I wish but to say one last thing…goodbye Otousan… aishiteru and forever more. 


End file.
